The Child of Dragon's Prophesy
by angelicstargazer
Summary: Link and Zelda are to be wed, but will it happen? An attacking dragon, a kidnapped child, and Malon stand in the way.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own names, places, or anything else trademarked on the game or whatnot...**_ Okay, this takes place after Ocarina of Time since that is the only Zelda game I have played. I do not know where this one is going to go, so, I am flying by the seat of my pants here.

The war was over, Ganandorf beaten and everything was slowly starting to go back to normal. At least as close to normal as Hyrule could go now that it had been robbed of its innocence. The people no longer had the sense of security they once had. Nearly Queen Zelda gazed out on the Kingdom that would soon be hers, once she married Link on winter's Eve, which was fast approaching. Snow slowly drifted down blanketing the darkening fields and rooftops of the kingdom. Zelda turned from the window, glided to the warmth of her fireside reading nook, and picked up the leather bound diary she had come to regard as her dearest friend since Impa had become a sage. She placed the diary at the bottom of the trunk at the foot of her bed and locked it carefully, for within were her deepest darkest secrets and insecurities. There was a light tap at her ornate wooden door.

"Yes?" She answered hoping it was a call for dinner; she was starving.

"Link to see you your Highness." A servant called through the door.

"Send him in." The door opened and Link strode in, his gait confident. Zelda fixed in place her best smile. He smiled in return. "You may go." The servant curtsied and closed the door.

"Hello dear." Link greeted with a peck on the cheek. "How are you today?"

"Fine and you?" Zelda responded a look of interest pasted on her face.

"Wonderful, may I escort a lady to dinner?" He proffered his arm and bowed slightly.

"Why of course." She said with a small curtsy and took his arm ever so lightly as he guided her to the Dining Hall.

Zelda lay sobbing on her bed after dinner. She did not want to marry Link. It was wise to marry him, and she owed it to him. He would not only make a good king, but he also had saved the kingdom from sure destruction not even a year ago. She knew it was her duty to find a king; it had been instilled in her brain since she was born. Link would rule the kingdom well. However, her heart ached at the prospect of marrying him. Another knock at the door wrenched her from her sorrows; she hastily wiped her eyes and composed her face into a look of serenity.

"Yes?" Zelda asked her voice showing no emotion but polite interest.

"Zelda, may I come in?" Link called through the thick wood.

"Yes, of course, come in." Zelda responded. He cautiously opened the door.

"Is everything okay? I thought I heard crying." He asked concern etched in his face.

"Yes, everything is fine. How are you? What has caused you to be creeping about the castle at this late hour?" Zelda asked.

"I couldn't sleep. What about you, why are you still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep either." A servant silently arrived at her side bearing a tray of tea. "May I offer you some tea?" She asked gesturing toward the tray being placed on the cushion-surrounded table between them.

"Alright. Are you sure everything is okay?" He asked as he watched the servant leave. "I'd like to think that you would tell me if something was wrong." Zelda's hand shook visibly when he said this, she controlled it quickly.

"No, everything is fine." She smiled reassuringly as she handed him his teacup. He took it and slurped half of it before Zelda managed a small sip; she sat her cup back down and waited for him to leave. He lowered his cup.

"Zelda, I get the feeling you're not happy with me." He said quietly. Zelda stared at him in shock, but recovered quickly.

"What gives you that idea? Of course I'm happy with you."

"I can see the falsehood of your words in your eyes, you may think me an idiot from the forest, but I know how to spot a lie. You are unhappy."

"Link, I love you, and you will make a wonderful king, why would I be unhappy?"

"Because, you cannot imagine marrying me, and to tell the truth I do not wish to be king at all."

"Link are you sure?"

"Yes, I am certain. I would be much happier just riding around Hyrule on Epona and living in the forest for the rest of my life. I don't know anything about being a king. How am I to rule a country?" Relief washed over Zelda's face.

"But, how can we do this? The whole kingdom thinks we are to be married on winter's eve!" Zelda asked pacing the floor with excitement rushing through her.

"We will think of something, it's not that big of a deal." Link shrugged.

"Not that big of a deal! You were to be king! That is a big deal! Who will be king now?" Zelda breathed sitting down and looking around distracted. Link scooted around the table and put his arms around Zelda.

"Everything will be okay. Just give it time and everything turns out all right. Don't worry about it just yet." He cooed.

"How can you be so sure?" Zelda sniffled and buried her face in his chest, all semblance of serenity long gone.

"That's just the way it is. Everything will work it's self out. Now I think it's time for bed, for the both of us." He lifted Zelda and put her in her bed then tucked her in, before silently heading for his own room.

He reached his room on the other side of the castle and closed the door as quietly as possible. He slipped into his bedclothes and sat in his favorite chair in front of the fire. He stared into the flames. Yes, he loved Zelda, more than anything. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest when he thought of not spending the rest of his life with her. He still remembered the feel of her in his arms, the scent of her hair, every small move or sound she made during the last few years he had known her. Nevertheless, she did not love him, at least not as he loved her. He rubbed his eyes wearily. The sound of rustling cloth caught his attention. He turned and peered into the shadows. Nothing. He turned back towards the fire, every muscle tensed. He could sense that someone was there. _It is probably just a servant,_ he assured himself._ I will never get used to the castle life. _Just incase he mentally took inventory of where all of his weapons were. He knew that just a reach away was a sword hidden under his chair. The hair on the back of his neck stood, whatever or whoever it was, was getting closer. He reached down slowly and grabbed the hilt of his sword. He pulled it out of hiding and spun around quickly, ready to kill, only to find himself face to face with…

Well? What do you think? Who should it be? Will you be right? Do you like it so far? Should I continue? Try reviewing, maybe that would help, eh?


End file.
